


Softer Days

by ghostrags



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-War, Strawberries, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrags/pseuds/ghostrags
Summary: 3 shorts with Byleth with the lords after they gain a bit of weight post war and how they react.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Softer Days

Edelgard made good on her promise to have days where she do nothing but lie with her wife and indulge herself. Though these days were rarer than she would like, the young empress knew better than to sacrifice all that she had worked for to her recreation. Besides, there would be plenty more to come, she often thought with a knowing smile as the brown hairs that now sprouted at her roots became more and more numerous by the day.

Today was one such day. Anticipated for many weeks by herself and her partner. They woke late into the day and spent nearly an hour gazing into eachothers eyes and making idle talk, crooning like lovebirds.

Byleth sat up with a languid stretch that did well to pull at every muscle and reveal every milky scar painted across her pale body. Edelgard took the chance prop her head up onto one hand and ogle the view. Byleth took no notice.

"Shall I order in the tea and strawberries?" Byleth asked, her voice still husky from sleep.

"For breakfast? Eager to fatten me up are you?" She said it in jest but there was some truth in it. Not necessarily by Byleth's design but it was evident that, where once was Edelgard's bulky muscles, fine tuned for heaving any axe with deadly technique, are now softer arms, rounded thighs and even the beginnings of a small tummy.

"Only fulfilling the wishes of my empress" Byleth snidely retorted. 

Despite Edelgard's chagrin, Byleth had yet to see domesticity soften her body's edges. Having far more free time to use for keeping up on her strict exercise routine. It wasn't entirely without reason, whenever a resistance began to rear its head in any corner of the empire, Byleth was always first to volenteer herself to lead the charge in and suppress the defectors.

"You know I have many eager generals to send. I don't think sending the goddess vessel to quell a minor noble pushback is necessary" Edelgard once pointed out before one such mission

"I'm more than capable. Besides, it does well to send me, I'm have enough renown that most rebels lay down their weapon upon seeing me" was the response, much to Edelgard's annoyance. It was a good reason, she knew, but she loathed to be away from Byleth on these trips, childish as it may be.

"Yes, not to mention instilling loyalty among the troops, seeing a hero from the war still fighting amongst them" Hubert added, earning an embittered glare from the empress

Oh how she hated the paper work and posturing her life had become. But she wasn't doing any of that now. Now she was getting fed chocolate strawberries by a doting wife. 

"Hmm, the platter they sent is rather small, it's empty already" Byleth mused, taking the last strawberry in her fingertips and gently pushing the ripe fruit into an awaiting mouth. Unable to help herself, she stole a kiss at the corner of Edelgard's mouth.

Her response was a hum as she swallowed the last of the sweet pulp down, "yes and I'll take my turn feeding you this time" 

"You know I don't have a taste for sweets" Byleth replied 

"Then I will have them bring us skewers of pork! I wish to spoil my wife, will you deny me that?" She huffed, flitting her wrist about and sinking back into the pillows they had propped up with a dramatic flair 

Byleths eyes alit at the mention of the savory dish, but it was quickly spoiled with a laugh that bubbled from her chest, accompanied with a stray snort, at the sight of her wife acting so uncharacteristically fickle.

"I will not!" Said Byleth after calming her laughing fit, "order me a plate of skewers if you must"

Just as Edelgard began to sit herself up, proud her attempt at humor landed so well and giddy at having heard Byleth's beautiful song of laughter, she was gently being pushed back into the pillows. A sword calloused hand running up the outside of her thigh before resting just below her hip and giving a slow squeeze.

"Maybe you will allow me to preoccupy myself with another meal while we wait?" Byleth had snaked herself inbetween Edelgard's legs and had found a lovely spot to rest her head and gaze up with a look that couldn't be mistaken for anything but hopeless adoration.

"And I thought I would have the chance to spoil you for a change" Edelgard replied, holding strong despite the tight anticipation and excitement that coiled in her chest at the suggestion.

"Oh but you are" byleth replied quickly, with no hint of uncertainty. "But if you must" with that, Byleth slid her hands underneath Edelgard's ass, not forgetting a cheeky squeeze, lifting Edelgard forward and adjusting her own body so that she was lying flat with her wife kneeling just inches above her face.

"Now truly I am spoiled, El" Byleth grinned up from between two thick thighs, a position she would happily die in with no regrets.

"If it is a meal you want then" Edelgard smirked back


End file.
